Romance In Rome
by rubyredroses1
Summary: Romano is a lot more talented than everyone thinks, as they find out at a nightclub on the Italy Brothers' birthday. He also finds love... Romano/Liechtenstein. Hints of GerIta, Spain/Belgium and USUK. Full summary inside. T cause its Romano :


Hello! So this story is my special one shot I said I would do for over 2000 hits on Beauty In Darkness. This idea came from a discussion me and my brother was having earlier. Just to be clear, this is Romano/Liechtenstein. Why? Well because this other Romano/Liechtenstein fic inspired me a bit and because I know its crack...but I do it because it suits the story. I do like Spamano though :D

**Full Summary: Romano is a lot more talented than everybody and he himself thinks. This is found out at a big nightclub party for the Italian brothers' birthday. Romano/Liechtenstein and hints of Spain/Belgium, GerIta and USUK.**

Hope u like!

Romance In Rome

It was the night of March 17th 2011. Countries from far and wide had gathered to celebrate this night at the biggest nightclub in Rome. This very special day was the birthday of the Italian Brothers. And it would certainly be even more special for the eldest of the brothers...

000

"Oh Romano!" Cheered the happy personification of Spain. Romano sighed and put down his glass of wine. "What, tomato bastard?" Spain's smile dimmed a little but he took a seat next to the grumpy Italian as the guests began to arrive through the double doors.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday, mi tomatina! Here's your present!" Spain thrust a neatly wrapped parcel in Romano's face. Romano muttered and placed the parcel next to him. Spain looked around then beamed happily.

"Talk to you later Romano! I need to give Ita-chan his present!" Spain skipped off, leaving Romano to his thoughts as he sipped his sweet tasting wine. He began to look around, assessing all the guests at his and Veneziano's party.

"There's eyebrows...loud mouth kraut...mini kraut and he she...pretty he she though." He thought dully, thinking as he spotted England, Prussia, Austria and Hungary. Taking another gulp of his drink, Romano continued to look around. "Diabetic burger bastard...Spain's pretty girlfriend..." Glancing away from America and Belgium, his eyes narrowed angrily at another sight.

"Japan...MY BROTHER AND THE POTATO BASTARD!" He growled under his breath. And so there was, Germany handed a small posh looking box to Veneziano and sure enough, the younger Italian's arms were wrapped round the German's neck. Germany was blushing very obviously.

Romano's fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Bastard!" He hissed quietly, moving off his seat at the bar and stomping toward Veneziano and his boyfriend. Romano was so blinded by rage that he failed to spot a girl in his path. Not thinking, he walked straight into her.

"Oh! I do apologise, Mr. Vargas!"

Romano, already angered, began to snarl "You had better...!" He froze, cutting off mid rant. The girl had big adorable blue green eyes and short blonde hair. She wore a very posh long pink dress and a silver cardigan. A purple ribbon was tied in her hair, making her out as Liechtenstein.

Romano stared, damn she was cute! But she was looking at him politely but expectantly... "Dammit! I need to finish my sentence!" Taking a deep breath, he blushed and continued. "You had better...make sure you're ribbon doesn't come out! Yes! You look so pretty with it in!" He flashed that Italian smile that melts a girl's heart and he was still bright red in the face.

Liechtenstein smiled and giggled a little "Th-thank you Mr. Vargas! I'm glad you like my ribbon! Oh...Before I forget..." Romano watched, his heart sounding like a drum, as she reached into her silver shoulder bag and brought out a small box with a gift ribbon the colours of the Italian flag on it. She placed it in Romano's hands, her fingers brushing his. They both blushed and both gave each other slight smiles.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Vargas! I hope you like it!" Romano stuttered a thank you and Liechtenstein giggled, shaking his hand and walking to Switzerland.

Romano stood still for a moment, a slight smile gracing his thin lips. In front of him, Spain sat at a table held Belgium's hand with his right hand and flashed Romano a thumbs up with the other. Romano replied with a middle finger, realising that Spain saw his whole encounter with Liechtenstein.

Dammit, just thinking of the pretty young nation made his face red and his heart pound wildly.

Suddenly, a loud obnoxious whistling came through the mic, catching the attention of all countries. "Hey people! Your hero America is here with an announcement! We're having a dance competition! So everyone find a partner!" America hopped down from the stage and made a bee line for England.

Sitting at a table, Romano muttered curses at America. "Fucking burger bastard...thinks he's so cool...!" Realising Liechtenstein's present was still in his hand; Romano tucked it securely in his suit pocket. He grabbed a tomato from the centre of the table and nibbled on it. Still cursing America between nibbles.

Looking around Romano saw two trolleys, both piled high with many presents. Veneziano's pile was a little higher than his. Romano frowned "I think all the presents would've been Feliciano's if bastards didn't bring mine for courtesy's sake." Sighing, he cursed again. Romano couldn't help but feel a little sad...

"Um excuse me? Mr. Vargas?" Liechtenstein addressed behind him. Romano turned slowly, already blushing a bright crimson. "Yeah?"

Liechtenstein pulled a chair and sat beside him, Romano's heart thudding at the closeness. "So...I couldn't...help but wonder if...Mr. Vargas? Are you happy?" Romano glanced at her, nervously. Liechtenstein could tell from Romano's insecurity that her assumption was right; Mr. Vargas wasn't happy. "Mr. Vargas...can I...make you happy?"

Romano blushed but couldn't help but break into a wide smile. Liechtenstein, encouraged by this response, continued. "You know the dance competition that Mr. Jones announced? I'd like to enter but my big brother doesn't like to dance. So..." She blushed a delicate pink and smiled nervously but gently.

"Would you...enter with me?"

Romano was taken aback. Dance? He didn't know how to dance! Although...he would get to dance with her. Close to her...

"Sure!" He suddenly agreed. Liechtenstein smiled so happily. "Really? Thank you so much! Even if we don't win, we'll still have fun! I hope this cheers you up a bit, it is your birthday after all!" Romano nodded, still smiling like a cat that's got the cream.

The lights began to dim and Prussia's voice came onto the mic. "Alright! The awesomeness that is me declares this contest started! Can I also say good luck little brother! Win or lose you still get laid!" Romano glanced at Germany and saw that they both agreed on something for once; Prussia was a twat.

The mic fell silent and faint strobe lights lit the room. Everyone flocked to their partners; Belarus had a gun held to Russia's head, Spain was already kissing Belgium, Hungary was instantly swept up in Austria's arms, America quickly grabbed England and so on.

The first few notes of the song began to play; "Until the time is through" by Five. Romano took Liechtenstein's hand and she stepped closer. Carefully, Romano began to step into a rhythm. His look was apologetic but happy and loving. They fell into the beat of the song. Liechtenstein's look was all reassurances but happy and loving.

As the song picked up a little, Romano became more comfortable and smiled a little. Liechtenstein felt herself being gently pulled closer, she giggled lovingly. Romano found himself chuckling slightly. Soon, they laughed quietly together, getting closer and closer until their chests were pressed against each other.

The rest of the world became invisible to them. As they moved so gracefully, at one with the music and each other's hearts. But Romano and Liechtenstein were not invisible to the world. The other countries eyed them as they danced. Some smiled, some gasped, one frowned but all were surprised and enraptured.

Lyrics and soft notes came gushing from Romano's lips like blood flowing from an artery. Liechtenstein heard them with all clarity, now even she was surprised. His voice was low and passionate. Liechtenstein found herself singing too. Their voices were quiet but other nations nearby listened to the couple, with surprise and pleasure.

As the last few notes came, Romano twirled Liechtenstein in a graceful spin. She laughed and as they stopped, they found that they had silenced each other with their lips.

Abruptly, Romano and Liechtenstein were pulled from the kiss and their own world when they heard applause, cheers and whoops from their fellow nations.

Both blushed as countries came to congratulate.

"Romano! Liechtenstein! Fue increíble!" Cheered Spain

"Ve Fratello! I didn't know you could dance!" Smiled Feliciano.

"Woah! That was like totally rad!" Shouted Poland

"You're both so talented!" Belgium said.

"Why didn't you say you could sing and dance, Romano?" Yelled America.

"You certainly have hidden talent, Romano kun." Japan smiled.

On and on the comments went. Romano found himself feeling greatly appreciated. Liechtenstein found herself feeling like she had really come out of her shell.

It continued like this until Switzerland pushed to the front of the crowd. They all fell silent as Switzerland looked increasingly stern.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself, Romano." Romano gulped as Switzerland prepared his ammo. Liechtenstein grew worried and clutched Romano's hand.

"Brother! Please don't hurt Mr. Vargas! I've had fun with him!" Liechtenstein pleaded. Switzerland frowned and began to hesitate.

Sensing her advantage, Liechtenstein continued. "Brother, since Romano was courteous enough to invite us here...we should be courteous enough to make sure he's happy on his birthday! He was sad!"

"YEAH! TESTIFY!" Yelled America in support. Murmurs of agreement –mostly from Veneziano and Antonio- followed; Switzerland placed his gun back where it belonged. Romano was stunned. She...really liked him! Seriously!

Switzerland gave a stern nod. "Alright. I'll let you off Romano." He smirked ever so slightly. "Hurt her and you die, however." Romano nodded, finally finding his voice. "Don't worry about that." He replied.

Prussia yelled up. "Hey! S'almost 4 Am! Our flights leave in two hours!" Countries realised this and began to gather their things and say final "happy birthday's" to both Italians. Romano received many smiles and compliments from all countries, which made him smile despite himself.

Spain gave Romano a sudden goodbye hug and a wink with thumbs up. Romano scowled but didn't swear. Belgium and Spain departed and Veneziano went with Germany to the airport to say goodbye.

Switzerland turned to Liechtenstein and reluctantly agreed to wait outside the night club for her. Then there was just Romano and Liechtenstein. "So...I'm glad you had fun in the end, Mr. Vargas." The girl smiled.

Romano replied "Just...call me Lovino. And...thanks..." He began to blush again, Liechtenstein giggled. "I'm glad, Lovino. But before I go...may I have one more kiss? Only if you don't mind."

Romano laughed slightly and pressed his lips to hers. It seemed to last for centuries but then they both pulled away. They hugged for a moment. And three words that Romano thought he would never even think of escaped his lips in a tender, adoring whisper;

"Ich Liebe Dich."

...

Long one shot is long! I guess the reason I wrote this was because Romano says how he's so inferior to Veneziano and I wanted to change that. I read somewhere that in canon, Romano is a very good dancer while Veneziano has two left feet. Don't get me wrong I love Feli too! It's just that I also like Romano and he doesn't get enough cred.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or "Until the Time is through" by Five.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it! : )

Please Review!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
